


All the world's a stage

by proustine



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: All the World's a Stage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Theatre, et au théâtre de la cruauté, identification à pinocchio
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Il a toujours pensé que sa volonté de se dépasser était l’une de ses principales qualités ; aujourd’hui, il se demande si ce n’est pas l’un de ses pires défauts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La passion d’E.M. pour le théâtre est réelle. Le reste n’est qu’un tissu de mensonges sans aucun rapport avec la réalité, et encore moins avec la personnalité des personnages concernés.

>   
>  _All the world’s a stage,_  
>  _And all the men and women merely players;_  
>  _They have their exits and their entrances,_  
>  _And one man in his time plays many parts_  
>  \- William Shakespeare, _As You Like It_ , Act II, Scene VII

Il aime raconter qu’il a rencontré sa femme grâce au théâtre, mais il serait plus juste de dire qu’il a rencontré le théâtre grâce à celle qui est devenue sa femme.

Il aime répéter que sa femme lui a tout appris, sans se soucier des regards moqueurs et des sourires ironiques qui ponctuent sa déclaration, mais dire que le théâtre lui a enseigné tout ce qu’il devait savoir serait plus exact.

A l’âge de seize ans, il a fait sien le credo de Shakespeare. Très jeune, il a compris que la vie n’était qu’un jeu, une farce tantôt élaborée, tantôt ridicule, dans laquelle quelques individus tiraient les ficelles au bout desquelles dansaient des millions de marionnettes.

Avec l’ambition dévorante dont il se savait déjà possédé et un physique comme le sien, il aurait sans doute pu devenir acteur, mais déjà à l’époque, jouer sur la scène d’un théâtre ou d’un plateau de cinéma ne lui suffisait pas. Certes, il voulait agir, être sur le devant de la scène, mais ce qu’il désirait par-dessus tout, c’était faire une différence, pas seulement sur les planches ou à travers un écran, mais dans la vie, la vraie, celle qui était la pièce de son existence. Il voulait participer à la mise en scène la plus importante de la planète, celle du monde en marche, de l’histoire en train de se faire.

Il a trouvé dans la politique la voie qui lui permettrait de dévoiler tous ses talents. Acteur, metteur en scène. Au service du peuple dans la lumière, à l’œuvre pour assouvir ses intérêts propres et sa soif de pouvoir dans l’ombre.

 _France’s a stage_ , et il a bien l’intention d’en devenir l’un des rôles principaux avant de tenir la place du metteur en scène.

***

A peine est-il entré dans la troupe la plus importante du pays qu’il s’est déjà imposé comme l’un des acteurs les plus en vue de cette Comédie Française à grande échelle.

Sa jeunesse, son physique de jeune premier, sa vie privée, tout en lui contribue à le propulser sur le devant de la scène.

Il se prête au jeu, bien sûr.

D’ailleurs, il serait malhonnête s’il ne reconnaissait pas se délecter de sa toute récente notoriété. Après des années passées dans l’ombre à tirer les ficelles du pouvoir, fût-il économique ou politique, il a oublié à quel point être sous le feu des projecteurs est une sensation agréable. 

La mise en scène, si fascinante soit-elle, est un rôle ingrat comparé à celui qu’il a décroché, et si l’histoire a retenu les noms d’Olivier, Barrault ou Jouvet, n’est-ce pas autant grâce à leurs dons d’acteurs que de directeurs ? 

Il y a quelque chose de grisant dans l’intérêt que lui porte le public. Il prend plaisir à poser pour les unes des magazines, à se livrer – ni trop, ni pas assez – dans les interviews qu’il accorde aux journaux et aux chaînes de TV.

Pour la première fois depuis son adolescence, il retrouve le plaisir du jeu d’acteur dans toute sa superbe, la notoriété et le pouvoir d’influer sur les directions de mise en scène en plus.

Il sait, bien sûr, qu’il dérange, par certains côtés, au sein de sa propre famille politique.

Il ne s’interroge pas sur les raisons de l’agacement qu’il suscite, persuadé d’en détenir les causes. Trop jeune, trop beau, trop ambitieux, trop doué. Les jeunes premiers ont toujours dérangé les vieilles bêtes de scène.

C’est ainsi.

La loi du théâtre est la même, à bien y songer, que celle de la jungle.

***

Il ne sait pas exactement comment il a pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Au théâtre, il mépriserait les ficelles mises en place, trop grosses, trop vulgaires. Mais comme souvent, la réalité a dépassé la fiction, et la mise en abyme dans laquelle il est plongé n’a rien d’un ressort théâtral ou littéraire, mais tout d’une vérité invisible, cachée aux yeux de tous.

Par moments, le contraste entre la pièce à laquelle il prend part sur le devant de la scène et les saynètes qui se déroulent dans les coulisses est si insoutenable qu’il se demande s’il n’est pas en train de devenir schizophrène.

Cela s’est déjà vu, des acteurs qui prennent l’un de leurs personnages trop à cœur. Le destin d’Albert Dieudonné lui revient en mémoire dans toute sa splendeur tragicomique. Lui ne se prend pas pour Napoléon, mais a de plus en plus l’impression de jouer le rôle de Pinocchio. Contrairement à Dieudonné, il n’exigera pas d’être enterré avec un bicorne sur la tête, mais plutôt avec des ficelles accrochées à chacun de ses membres.

Au début – et il a presque honte de se l’avouer, même dans l’intimité de ses pensées – il a aimé se prêter au jeu.

Ce n’était qu’un rôle de plus, après tout, une petite pantomime distrayante et divertissante, à mille lieues de la tragédie nationale dans laquelle il occupe jour après jour l’un des rôles principaux, de ceux dont les spectateurs se demandent à chaque scène s’il ne va pas être la victime ou l’instigateur d’un meurtre, d’une trahison ou d’une machination quelconque.

Des mois auparavant, il a accepté le rôle avec enthousiasme, sans réaliser qu’il n’avait qu’une maigre connaissance du scénario et une vague idée des répliques censées lui incomber. Au fil des semaines, des dossiers et des réformes, l’improvisation est devenue si épuisante qu’il ne fait plus la différence entre les scènes, les pièces avec lesquelles il jongle, fussent-elles politiques ou personnelles.

C’est pourquoi, au milieu du rôle le plus éprouvant de sa carrière, il a accueilli la perspective d’un changement de scène avec un soulagement qui se rapproche de la lâcheté.

Ce n’est qu’à présent, pris au piège entre ces mains dont la dextérité continue de le surprendre, en proie à cet esprit dont l’agilité, il ne l’a réalisé que trop tard, dépasse de loin sa propre intelligence, qu’il comprend que la petite comédie dont il s’est constitué prisonnier volontaire n’a jamais rien eu d’improvisé.

Mais contrairement au drame de grande ampleur dont il continue d’incarner l’un des rôles les plus populaires, la pièce qui le ronge intérieurement se déroule en coulisses, à l’abri des regards et de la curiosité du public.

***

Son esprit analytique, aiguisé par sa passion pour le théâtre, ne peut s’empêcher de s’interroger sur le genre de la pièce qui le consume. Comédie de mœurs, vaudeville de boulevard ou théâtre de Guignol ? Il en observe les tenants et aboutissants avec un détachement qu’il est loin, à vrai dire, d’éprouver.

A présent, il hésite. Spectacle de marionnettes pour le bénéfice du seul maître marionnettiste ou incarnation subtile et perverse du Théâtre de la Cruauté ?

Il se rappelle sa fascination adolescente pour Artaud, sa volonté de dépasser les limites du théâtre pour recréer le genre subversif que même le maître n’avait pu mener à exécution.

En politique comme au théâtre et sur toutes les scènes de son existence, il s’est rêvé en Créateur Unique, qui abolirait les frontières de l’écriture et de la mise en scène, du spectacle et de l’action.

Le rôle lui a été dérobé à ses dépens, par celui qui le fait danser pour son seul plaisir, dans un jeu d’ombres et de faux-semblants qui n’appartient qu’à eux-seuls.

Pantin désarticulé entre les mains d’un maître prestidigitateur, il a découvert la souffrance d’exister que prônait Artaud. Avec étonnement, il a fait l’expérience de la jouissance indissociable de ce tourment physique et psychique.

Car il a aimé ce rôle.

Il s’y est investi, avec la même passion qui caractérise chacun de ses engagements.

Il a toujours pensé que sa volonté de se dépasser était l’une de ses principales qualités ; aujourd’hui, il se demande si ce n’est pas l’un de ses pires défauts. Un homme a perçu cette faiblesse avant que lui-même n’en prenne conscience et s’est engouffré dans la brèche. Lui – par faiblesse, par vanité ou par plaisir – a abaissé ses défenses et s’est soumis tout entier à la volonté de celui qui s’est imposé comme un nouveau Créateur et qui, dans cette intimité tourmentée que tous deux partagent, l’a façonné à sa guise.

***

Les premiers temps, la dissimulation de ces saynètes n’a fait qu’ajouter à l’excitation qui le saisit toujours lorsqu’il s’empare d’un nouveau rôle. Dans une existence où chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes est scruté, rapporté et analysé par des millions de personnes, se dérober aux regards s’est révélé être un soulagement.

Ne plus avoir à prendre de décisions, ne plus être obligé de mener la valse à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit l’a, étonnamment, détendu.

Il a appris son rôle avec empressement, a pris plaisir à se dépouiller de sa personnalité, de ses réflexes pour mieux contenter celui qui est devenu son Créateur. Il a découvert à quel point la soumission, plus encore que la domination à laquelle il s’est toujours prêté, a quelque chose de jouissif.

Obéir à l’homme que, sur le devant de la scène, il se plaît à défier, lui a dévoilé un nouveau champ des plaisirs dont il n’avait encore jamais eu conscience. Il a appris à faire de son corps un objet, de sa soumission une force et de sa souffrance un plaisir.

« Ne parle pas. »

L’apprentissage a été dur, bien sûr.

Comme dans tout rôle de composition, il a débuté en trébuchant, commis des erreurs, appris à accepter les brimades et les réprimandes et à s’abandonner, corps et esprit, à celui qui le domine.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il s’est dénudé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il a oublié de protester. Il a reconnu ses erreurs, accepté les rebuffades, accueilli les réprimandes et obéi au moindre des ordres.

« Ne profère pas un son. »

Il s’est senti désemparé, aussi impuissant qu’un nouveau-né. Il a contrôlé chacune de ses pensées, réprimé le moindre élan de son corps. Il s’est retrouvé, volontairement, consciemment et entièrement à la merci d’un être dont il ne sait plus exactement s’il le redoute, le hait ou l’adore.

Il a obéi.

Il a fait ce qu’on lui demandait – ce qu’il lui demandait.

Il s’est laissé malmener, manipuler, maltraiter.

Jamais un rôle ne lui a demandé une telle concentration, un tel abandon.

Jamais il n’a ressenti une telle frustration.

Jamais il n’a ressenti un tel plaisir.

***

Les mois passent dans une farce qui tient tantôt de l’absurde, tantôt du théâtre expérimental. Plus que jamais auparavant, il se noie dans ses rôles avec une exaltation qui, parfois, l’effraie. Chacune de ses actions, de ses répliques lancées sur le devant de la scène sont à destination d’un public constitué d’une seule personne, à la fois spectateur, acteur et metteur en scène.

Il se joue de lui, devient de plus en plus arrogant, de plus en plus sûr de lui. Face à la majorité, face à l’opposition, face à la France, il proclame son indépendance, se lance dans des réformes que son prédécesseur avait peiné à mettre en place, donne son nom à des lois qui, il en est convaincu, resteront dans l’histoire, et pousse chaque jour la provocation un peu plus loin.

Dans l’intimité de la scène connue d’eux seuls, il se repend avec humilité, accepte les réprimandes avec une souffrance mêlée de désir, une douleur exacerbée par le plaisir.

Supplicié sur un bûcher dont il attise lui-même le brasier, il continue de jouer avec le feu. Sur la scène publique, nationale ou internationale, il surjoue à outrance son rôle de jeune loup, sans oser s’avouer que ses provocations ont un seul but : jeter de l’huile sur le feu qui le consume tout entier. Celui à qui ses piques sont destinées l’a compris depuis longtemps, et s’en amuse avec un plaisir égal au sien.

Leur pantomime a pris l’allure d’un théâtre d’ombres, jeu d’équilibristes et de faux semblants. La dissimulation, le secret ajoutent au plaisir de la comédie cruelle dans laquelle il valse selon un rythme imposé par celui qui le manipule.

***

C’est après avoir trébuché pour la première fois qu’il prend peur. 

Il oublie sa réplique en plein Conseil des Ministres, s’interrompt au beau milieu d’une tirade, se trompe de pièce à mi-chemin de la représentation.

A travers le regard bleu-gris qui le cloue sur place et lui coupe tous ses moyens au vu et au su, pour la première fois, de tous, il perçoit une lueur de triomphe.

Et il comprend.

Alors qu’il reprend à grand peine sa contenance et le cours de son monologue, il entrevoit la direction de la pièce dans laquelle il s’est laissé emporter, déchiffre subitement les intentions de celui qui le contrôle depuis des mois. Il réalise, entre un argument en faveur de son texte et une pique à l’encontre de ces yeux de fer qui se délectent de le voir chuter, qu’il s’est laissé mener par le bout du nez.

Malgré ses fanfaronnades en public, il s’est soumis corps et âme à cet homme qui le toise du regard. Pire, il y a pris tant de plaisir qu’il a oublié de prêter attention à la mise en scène et s’est retrouvé prisonnier de ce rôle, de sa soumission volontaire, et de cet homme qui l’écrase de son pouvoir.

Il résout de mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Décider de s’éloigner de celui qui reste, en tout, son supérieur, n’est pas une mince affaire. Lors d’un déplacement grassement commenté par les médias qui se réjouissent de leur antagonisme déclaré, il prend un malin plaisir à le laisser prendre de l’avance pour mieux l’entendre s’étonner de son absence devant la nuée de journalistes qui les entourent.

Piètre revanche qu’il paie, le soir même, dans l’un des bureaux oubliés de Matignon, qui sont la scène de son humiliation et de sa jouissance.

C’est sans espoir. 

Comme tous les acteurs, il a fait de sa vie un mensonge, s’est laissé prendre au jeu du théâtre sans réaliser qu’il était en train de commettre l’erreur la plus grossière de sa carrière : empêtré dans les mensonges qu’il présentait aux autres, il s’est menti à lui-même. Au milieu des non-dits et des fausses déclarations, au cœur de ce pouvoir déliquescent, il ne parvient plus à démêler le vrai du faux, le jeu de la réalité.

C’est une nouvelle forme de théâtre total, dont il est à la fois l’instigateur inconscient et la victime consentante. Et si, contrairement à celui de la marionnette à laquelle il a fini par s’identifier au cours des mois, son nez ne s’allonge pas à chacun des mensonges qu’il profère jour après jour, le poids des ficelles qui le manœuvrent pèse de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

***

Il choisit la fuite.

Il prend soin de présenter sa démission comme l’énième coup de théâtre de sa carrière, en fait le clou du spectacle qui se déroule depuis plus de quatre ans. Le public, ravi, se déchaîne.  
Il s’impose comme Brutus, Iago et Néron réunis.

S’il sort de scène avec un panache que beaucoup lui envient, c’est pour mieux s’effondrer en coulisses.

Sa fuite est inutile, semblable à celle d’une marionnette qui, privée des doigts qui la font danser, redevient un pantin désarticulé et immobile.

Quand la presse invoque _Jules César, Othello_ ou _Britannicus_ , il songe à Pinocchio. Contrairement à lui, il y a longtemps que sa conscience s’est définitivement fait la malle.

Ne lui reste qu’une ambition qui s’est muée en soif de revanche et un désir qui confine désormais à la haine.

Ce sont deux atouts qui, s’il étudie sérieusement la mise en scène, sont suffisants pour détruire un homme.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est, évidemment, tiré de la pièce de Shakespeare _As You Like It – Comme il vous plaira_ en VF qui, si elle ne fait pas partie des meilleures comédies shakespeariennes, reste l’une de mes préférées (bonus pour la confusion des genres qui y règne tout du long.)
> 
> L’anecdote concernant Albert Dieudonné est véridique : Dieudonné, après avoir joué Napoléon dans le film d’Abel Gance (1927, 5h30, le tout muet, pour ceux que ça intéresse), a fini par se prendre pour l’Empereur lui-même et a demandé à être enterré dans son costume de Napoléon.
> 
> Le Théâtre de la Cruauté est un concept développé par Antonin Artaud dans _Le Théâtre et son Double_ ; Artaud conçoit le théâtre comme le lieu de la mise en scène beaucoup plus que du texte, et veut abolir la dualité auteur/metteur en scène au profit d’un « Créateur Unique. » La « Cruauté, » dans la conception d’Artaud, est moins celle des hommes que la « souffrance d’exister » que le théâtre doit traduire à travers une violence censée, pour le spectateur, tenir de la catharsis dans un théâtre qui lie spectateurs, acteurs et mise en scène. Toutes mes excuses à Artaud pour avoir déformé son concept original à ce point.


End file.
